From Acre to Berlin
by PreussensAdler
Summary: Prussia found his old journals, and now he is telling us his history.. Sorry, his AWESOME history, so we should feel honored.
1. The Third Crusade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the Teutonic Knights or anything mentioned in this story, just the story itself. I do not make money with this.**

**Okay, after thinking about some time, I ve decided to write a little FF. (yay me!) However, this is the first Fanfiction ever written by my (except for those reeeeaaaaly bad attempts back in primary school and one other that turned out horrible, too. I hope you like it, if not I m sorry for wasting your time. (Not! :D ))**

**From Acre to Berlin Chapter 1 The Third Crusade**

Hey guys! It s me!  
Who? What do you mean by "who?" The uber-awesome-undefeatable-awesome-handsome and cool country of Prussia...did I mention that I m awesome?  
Aw, whatever. I was just reading through my old journals, [No, of course I m not gay, idiots! I just keep journals for blackmailing others with **THEIR** history only!

So you better shut up, because I´m shure I have something written down about you, too...

And now listen, I m going to tell you the most awesome story ever... mine!

**28. August 1189 bis 12. July 1191, Siege of Acre, The Holy Land, The Third Crusade**

Can you guys keep a secret? I wasn´t founded to fight in the first place! I was founded being a... nurse...  
[ _**WHO IS THAT GIGGLING?**_ ]  
You know nothing, without me and my awesomeness the loser England and his Crusaders would have been lost!  
During that siege back then, the hygienic conditions in the Crusaders camp were catastrophic.[ Not that that bothered me, duh. I´m just telling what happend, O.K? ]  
This was when a few crusaders from "Lübbeck" (Germany) founded me! Right, I was founded only few meters away the walls of Acre!  
So the awesome me was first named:

"St. Marien-Hospital der Deutschen zu Jerusalem" or "St. Mary´s Hospital of the Germans in Jerusalem"

But of course, I did not let them make a nurse out of me, thus I started to take on military tasks.  
Starting March 1198, I finally became a knightly order.

Of course, someone so important like me deserved to be renamed:

Orden der Brüder vom Deutschen Haus St. Mariens in Jerusalem Order of the Teutonic Knights of St. Mary's Hospital in Jerusalem

In 1221 I was directly "subordinate" [ Of course I was only following my only awesome plots! ] to the pope, thus I was even with that asshole France´s Knights Templar!  
I hate France! I did it back then and I still do it today! And worst of all, Ludwig is a traitor, he allied himself with bastard France! hm.. But back to topic.  
I grew more powerful and claimed the white coat as my sign, but France did it to!  
But awesome as I am, the Pope was on my side, so it became **MY** sign. France could not endure that and started to annoy me. I won, he lost, that makes him a not-awesome looser! Acre remained my "capital" ( I still wasn´t a "state" back then) until 1291, when it was conquered by the Mamluks. ( No, I did **NOT** get shot in the face, but... ahw gtfo! )

Hey? Where are you going? There is still more to tell idiots! What? Like if i care if you re tired and not interested! Hey..! Wait!... I hate you.

**What do you think? I know it still is very short, but it´s just meaned to be some kind of prologue, so please review and comment on it :)**


	2. Meeting Hungary

Yay this is chapter 2, (yay me again!)

Btw, I like the idea of the "bad friends trio" but I think historically you can say that Prussia and France can´t stand each other ^^"

So, this are the phrases said in different languages translated:

"Also los geht´s!" - meaning "Here we go!"

"Herr" - Mister

"Was ist denn los?" - "What is it?"

"Ein Brief von Ungarn, eine Bitte um Unterstützung!" - "A letter from Hungary, they are requesting our assistance!"

"Entschuldigen sie bitte...?" - "Excuse me...?"

"Huh? Was ist denn, Bote?.. Achja, danke, du kannst gehen." - "Huh? What is it, messenger?.. Ah yes, thank you, you are dismissed."

"Jó reggelt!" - Hungarian for "Good Morning!"

"..., du Esel!" - Meaning "you donkey" which is sometimes used as an insult in german, but not very offensive.

**From Acre to Berlin Chapter 2 "Meeting Hungary"**

Huh? So you ve come back after all. Ready for more stories impregnated with my awesomeness? Also los geht´s!

**The Holy Land, 1211**

"Herr Beilschmidt, Herr Beilschmidt!". Aww what was it again? Couldn´t they tell that I was fuckin´ busy being awesome and protecting the Holy Land?  
"Was ist denn los?" I said.  
The messenger bowed before my awesomeness and handed me a letter. " Ein Brief von Ungarn, eine Bitte um Unterstützung!." I wondered about this. I may be awesome, but a country that is looking for my help? An "Orders" help?  
I opened the letter and started to read it.

_From: Hungary, Hungary _

_To: The Teutonic Order, The Holy Land_

_Yo, dude! I´ll ask you a favour, from men to men! You know, the Kipchak Peop-_

"Entschuldigen sie bitte...?" The messenger started. "Huh? Was ist denn, Bote?.. Achja, danke, du kannst gehen."  
That old geezer bowed again and left my awesome halls.

_From: Hungary, Hungary _

_To: The Teutonic Order, The Holy Land_

_Yo, dude! I´ll ask you a favour, from men to men! You know, those Kipchak people keep raiding my land, and I can´t wait to kick their asses out of it! But I seriously need an ally for this, and this is where you come into play!_  
_You´re better of fighting side by side with me, I´m a country, you´re not! That makes me superior to you! And there is so much we share! We both are catholic and we both serve god! Plus, bonds between men will become hard like iron and we will fuckin´ crush those damn assholes, with your... experience and **my **power, **my **skill and **my **toughness we will cut their fuckin´ balls of!_  
_What do you say?_  
_If being around me is not enough, I could even give you your own land! The Barcaság in Erdély maybe? How do your folks call it again? The Burzenland in Siebenbürgen (Transylvania), right? We will be neighbours then and can fight epic battles together!_  
_But be alerted, those guys are not easy to take on, if they were, I wouldn´t asking for your hel- I wouldn´t offer you to aid me!_

_Hurry up an reply, dude!_

I was very suprised. Who expected a great european nation to be this... clueless! I´m way to awesome to take care of such... nonsense! This guy had to be kidding! **IF** I would agree to it, I wouldn´t be assisting... I would take the lead of anything regarding this... little argument!  
But then again, the possibility of becoming a nation was too tempting to reject this offer.  
"I can see it already, "Principality of Awesomeness" or "Duchy of Invincebility" or "Uber-Invincible-Teutonic-lair-which-is-totally-awesome""  
So I agreed and went on my way to Hungary in Hungary.I took only a few of my men with me, though. The Holy Land still needed my awesome influence an protection.

I first met this Hungary guy on the hungarian plains. He had few soldiers with him, and those who where there looked pathetic.  
"Jó reggelt, Gilbert!" He said smiling and waving his hand eagerly.  
"What s up, Gilbert? Hungary shure is beautiful, right, Gilbert? How was your way, Gi- " "That s "Herr Teutonic Order" for you, du Esel!" I interrupted him.  
"lbert...What did you say?" I was already regretting that I came here.  
"I said that you re a donkey, du Esel!" This was when he kinda froze. To normal guys it would have been scary, but what could a pitiful dude like this do to me...?"  
Then he started to shoot arrows at me like he had gone mad, but of course I dodged all of them easily. ( Peace a cake!) I was just starting to open my mouth to say something really cool n´ awesome, you know, like: ... , well, you know, something cool, but then I felt something that I rarely had to feel in the time of my existence. Pain. That bastard was sitting on me and was punching my stomach over and over again.  
I finally managed to get him off of me. I stood up and shouted at him: " Dude, chill out, what s the big deal about getting called "donkey"? I thought you were a man!" " I am!" "Then stop annoying awesome guys like me, because that is very unmanly! I helped him standing up, and although our first meeting was quite... _energetic_, I started to like this Hungary guy.  
Maybe he actually would make a good ally.

"Okay, these are your objectives: ( I should´ve known it, he was acting like he was my boss)  
1. Go to Barcaság in Erdély!  
2. Face of the Cumans there, but watch out, they are pretty strong!  
3. ..."

I was already walking away, I knew how to fight, I would complete this task in no time!

As awesome as I was, I held word and fuckin´ **DESTROYED** those Cumans immediately. I expected an arrow to greet me, cause I walked off without listening to Hungary, but there was nothing being shot at me. I wondered where he could be and asked one of his soldiers.  
"Hey Soldier, where is your master?" "Hungary said that he was not feeling well. He has pain in the chest and is currently at the doctor´s."  
That s just great, of course he had to fall ill when it was his turn to honour our agreement! I was already staying in Hungary 2 weeks longer than needed, when Hungary finally talked to me.

"Yo, Gilbert! Sorry for making you wait, mate!" I still thought that it was very unawesome that someone who I barely knew called me by my name.  
"So you finally recovered?" "Yes... The more I grow up, the more my chest starts to hurt. It must be puberty..."  
I probably stood there for a while, but then it realised what was going on here. I prayed that I was wrong, but to make shure I asked... him.  
"Hungary... this may sound awkward but... well... do you have a penis?" I asked carefully, suspicions already rising in my mind.  
Hungary seemed to be suprised, but then burst out laughing. "Haha, you fool! Of course not! What a baby you are! Didn t you know that men grow penises when they get older?"  
Without my awesomeness I would probably have fainted, but now I was just staring at him.. her.. at Hungary, in sheer horror.  
"But anyway I gotta go now! You re free to take Burzenland. See ya!" He said dashing off. I can t remember how long I stood there, not beleiving what a discovery I just made.

[Note: **THIS** is what I keep my journals for, I have to make shure that I blackmail her later]

I succeded in building my own nation, thus returning to Acre as a state. Of course I didn´t expect Hungary to be this... _evil_!  
She kicked me out of Burzenland in 1225, even though the pope said that Burzenland now was **MINE**! I only had a few castles in Burzenland, and most of my people were busy in The Holy Land, so my men in Burzenland were easy prey. If I had more men there I would´ve kicked her ass in the most awesome way you can imagine.

After that I returned to being just The Teutonic Order, with no state.  
But shure enough, my time would come!

How awesome was that? Hungary was really creepy back then, kicking me out of Burzenland although she had guaranteed right of residence to me!  
But awesome as I am, I rose to be most powerful nation of all, eventually founding West!  
Kesesesese!  
So much awesomeness must be bad for you, so you re dismissed!


	3. Poland and the Old Prussians

I just finished the third chapter, which is a little bit longer than chapter 2.

I just read it through one, so there might still be some ( or many ) mistakes in it, sorry ^^"

* * *

**From Acre to Berlin**

**Chapter 3: Poland an the Old Prussians**

Yo! Ready for another rain of pure awesomeness? Gut, but I warned ya!

The Holy Land, 1226

Only one year passed since Hungary kicked me out, but I already started to forget that. I think I wouldn´t have remembered it, but on this very day, a polish messenger entered my awesome lair.

I still lacked realations with European countries, the nations of the Holy Roman Empire ( which where many, though) and _Hungary _were the only nations I knew. (Except for countries I´d heard of from Crusaders, like France and England, but I never _saw_ them )

That made it very weird that a European nation would seek my help again – I definately am awesome. It was a letter again.

It had „From Poland to Acre" written on it, and a horrible drawn heart. Another female nation? I seriously have to go for male company.

_From: Poland, Poland_

_To: Teutonic Order, The Holy Land_

_Dzień dobry, Gilbert!_

_I was, like, wondering if you have something to do! Of course it has to be like, like boring down there!_

_The almighty god wants me to like, christianize a baltic tribe living right in the north. But I like, totally failed alone! Those baltic guys are like, so totally rude!_

_I don´t need more land for me, my country is, like totally as shapely as I am already!_

_But if you would, let´s say, help me with those meanies, I might consider letting you like, occupy their land._

_Lets say, I can´t wait for your answer!_

_Love and kisses,_

_Poland_

„Again?"

I wondered. Are all those nations so damn weak or could it be... that I´m just ultra-awesome? What a stupid question, both is true, idiots! But I still hated being adressed with my human name. That is unprofessional!

I didn´t want to reply to it at first, but this was a damsel in distress situation, so I would _have _to help that girl. Plus, the idea of an own state still was tempting, but I wouldn´t make the same mistake twice, so I set up an awesome plot to make **SHURE** that I would get my reward this time.

I began my own „crusade".

I would destroy the Prußens (Old Prussians), and seize their land in the name of god for the Teutonic Order!

However, I did nothing until the Holy Roman Emperor **GUARANTEED** me the rights over the occupied land, better safe than sorry I guess.

I started my journey to Prussia in 1231.

This time I definately would had the Pope and the Holy Roman Emperor on my side, even if

that Poland chick would betray me like Hungary did.

„Grüß Gott, Polen!" I greeted her when my men and I were approaching the meeting spot. She had shoulder-length blond hair and wore a pretty red and white long-sleved dress, but still something about _her_ was creepy.

„Dzień dobry, Gilbert!" _S__he_ said, turned towards me and hugged me. Maybe it was because I knew Hungary, maybe it was my awesome instinct, or it was **HIS** face!

I pushed him away, shouting: „Dude, you´re a dude!"

„Like, what did you think? Me, a woman? Totally a no-go!"

„Says the fagot that wears a dress and writes „Love and kisses!" at the end of a letter!"

„Now you like, hurt my feelings! I´m not a fag, I just like crossdressing! So what? You´re a big meanie! Hungary-chan was like, totally right!"

I couldn´t beleive it. First Hungary, a girl which was more masculine than I was.

(Not! I could fuckin destroy her if I wanted to, but awesome dudes like me ain´t resentful!)

And now a dude which was more feminine than most people I knew.

„You should like, be more friendly to others!, You-"

„Whatever, I´m off beating those Prußians." I said, interrupting him and walking off.

Back then, I just disliked him, I didn´t know how much trouble I would have with him in the future! No wonder Hungary and him are that close, like will to like, or how do they say?

It didn´t take long to conquer the Prußian land, but they would become really annoying AFTER beating them. Right after I conquered the land, I began to christianize the local pagans.

They had holy rivers, holy forests, holy animal and holy plains, so it was my duty to awesomenize them.

Every tribe I defeated was christened, if needed by force.

**Culmerland, 1231**

A Prußian was kneeling in front of me. His arms held by two of my soldiers. He was shouting at me, but his pagan language was way to unawesome to understand, so I had to call for a translator.

„So you finally are here, translator! You are late, what is your excuse?" I said.

Weird how I changed after I had become a state. I grew up very fast and already was 16 in human years now. It seemed like I had been a little kid just yesterday.

Must be my awesomeness!

Kesesesesese!

„Hospital visit to my brother, Herr Beilschmidt!"

I looked over to the small little house in which the few wounded were taken care off, then I sighed.

„Soldiers have no delay, remember that for the future!" I said leading him to the Prußian.

„This little fellow is rejecting the christening, ask him why."

With this my translator began to speak with that dude on his unawesome language.

Eventually, my translator came back.

„He fears that his... forests, rivers, animals and plains.." he said, nearly laughing at how idiotic it sounded, „ may punish him!"

„Then try to convince him!"

He walked of again, enyoing another little chat with that morron. Christianity is awesome, what is his problem?

After a while he returned again.

„He says that he is shure of his faith and will never become one of us."

„Well, if it is that case..." I mumbled, walking over to him.

„There is no room for unawesome pagans like you in this world! May god have mercy on your soul!" I was standing in front of him now, raising my sword higher and higher, until it met the sun.

With the words „Farewell, little morron!" I led my sword down to his neck, when he started to scream something incomprehensible, fear in his eyes."

I stop my sword just before its blade would´ve reached his skin, and gave my translator a questioning glance.

„I... I think he agrees..." He said.

Satisfied, I sheathed my sword. I probably wouldn´t have killed him, but I** HAD **to christianize these pagans, as God was the only one I wouldn´t mess with.

Without a doubt, I´m the most awesome thing on this world, but god is... god!.

Scenes like these weren´t rare at all. If it had to be, I tortured them and threatened them with death.

I was successful with the christianization and conquest of Prussia. However, the Prußians revolted against me several times, but I put those revolts down. When I was done with Prussia, I had eliminated most of the Prußians. I gained more and more land, from Danzig up to Estonia and Latvia, and even some minor provinces in the west of the Holy Roman Empire.

To secure my reign and to rise Prussia to my awesome standarts, the Holy Roman Emperor sent German Settlers, which would inhabit the Villages of the faded Prußians.

I finally was a Nation now!

Kesesesese!

Of course, I already was at war!

To be honest, I already started this war against Lithuania in 1303. Poland asked me to christianize them, too.

I think European countries can´t be trusted, Poland declared war on me although I was just doing what he had asked for! I definately would win this war! I´m shure of that! I am awesome!

The only unawesome thing: In 1291 the Mameluks conquered Acre. After moving to Venedig for a short time, the orders capital would become „Marienburg" in 1309.

**July, 15 1410, Tannenberg**

I was 18 now. Except for the Holy Roman Empire, most of the European countries grew up very fast... or so I heard. I hadn´t seen any of them for quite a while now, as I was freakin´ busy with the Prußians and Lithuania.

This would be the decisive battle. I knew it. They, Poland and his boyfriend-to-be Lithuania, were outnumbering my men, but I´m awesome and can beat them.

I know.

I wanted to start the battle by attacking Lithuania first, I was at war with him for a whole century now, so I kinda knew his style. Plus, he seemed stronger than Poland, I think taking down the worst first is a good idea.

However, my awesome plan was ruined my Lithuania. I had just unsheathed my sword, when he made his first move.

My shoulder was bleeding. I already was accustomed to pain, no way this little inury would stop me. Plus, my armor was pretty thick, so it wasn´t that bad.

**MY** armor was thick. **THEIRS **were not.

Now he tried to stab me a second time.

Just what I had waited for.

He wouldn´t stand a chance against me one on one in close combat.

The speed with which I blew the sword out of his hands must´ve been really suprising to that poor boy. Thanks to his light armor, he was faster than me, but I think he underestimated my speed – or overestimated his.

He was looking at me with sheer horror, when my blade stabbed his belly. I pulled it out, and now **he** was suprising **me**. With the wound he just received he _fled_ faster than light, leaving Poland behind alone.

What a morron, fleeing and leaving an ally behind. How unawesome, but it would help me.

Poland was trembling with fear when I turned to him.

My men were encirceling his forces, and it looked like this battle would end faster than I thougth.

„Feliks, I guess it´s time to regret that you sided with Toris!"

„N.. No! I you´re li..like totally evil!

I know what you did to Toris! You like, slayed down the poor civilians of his, well, land!

„ I christianized them though."

„That is, like, let´s say, not right!

„Whatever, next time we meet, you will be signing the peace treaty."

I wanted to stab him just as I felt an incredible pain in the back.

„That´s right, but you will be the one signing it!"

Lithuania had returned, and stabed my back with a dagger.

„Bastard!" I said. My vision was already becoming blurred."

My men where still surrounding Felik´s men, but now Toris´ men were surrounding mine.

My army was crushed, I had lost.

Everything went black.

The time to come probably was the most unawesome one in my life.

**February, 1, 1411. Thorn.**

When I left the Courtroom, I wasn´t shure what to think. I was still feeling very creepy, but I was talking about the peacy treaty.

I just had to cede some minor provinces like Samogitians, but I had to pay most of my money.

I would mark this day as the starting day of the order´s downfall. I felt creepier every day. Everything I saw and felt was... weird. It was if someone else would feel it, would see it, and I was just watching from someone else´s view.

In 1454 the people in West Prussia revolted against me, with the help of Poland. I still felt like I could die every second, but I entered the Thirteen Years' War against Poland.

There was no military draft in my land, so I had to rely on those who came to help me in the name of God. But after I had christianized the Lithuanians less and less men came.

Mercenarys made up the most of my force then.

This is one reason why I would say that the First Peace of Thorn was my death sentence.

Of course I still was awesome enough to shoot Poland in the face, like in the Battle of Koniz, but I was bankrupt.

I couldn´t pay the mercenarys anymore, so I had to give the „Marienburg", my capital, as a pledge to them.

And what did they do?

Right after I gave it to them, they _sold_ Marienburg to Poland!

As humans you probably can´t imagine, but loosing your capital really makes you feel like shit, like your heart was burned and now someone would be dancing on its ash.

This war was terminated with the „Second Peace Treaty of Thorn", which was signed on October, 19. 1466.

West Prussia (Königliches Preußen or Royal Prussia" put itself under the control of Poland and I had to cede almost every piece of my land, except for Königsberg which would become my new capital.

This was when my identity changed. I was ripped off of the Teutonic Order. From now on, I would be the personification of the „Herzogtum Preußen" or „Duchy of Prussia".

As Prussia, I would become the most awesome nation ever, but of course I didn´t know that back than. I didn´t even _think_ about that.

I was on my way home from Poland, „walking" through a forest. Every step caused sharp pain throughout my entire body.

I reached a spot where the ways were parting, the marker said „Königsberg".

After I made another step, I knew I couldn´t go on.

On this rode, which would later become known as „Reichstraße 1", I collapsed.

Everything went black again.

This truely was the most unawesome time of my life.

Okay, another chapter of pure awesomeness!

Of course I didn´t die, I´m not a zombie, you idiot!

I hope you idiots enjoyed the worst period of my life, because...

**FROM THAT DATE ON, I RULED!**

Kesesesese.

The unawesome you must be tired already. Of course you are!

So get the fuck out, before you collapse on my awesome floor.

Ah, by the way, the „Reichsstraße 1" could be translated as „Imperial Road 1". It would be the

West-East-Connection of the German Empire.

It would lead from the far West of Germany up to Königsberg in the East.

That part of my awesome street which remained with Ludwig is now known as „Bundesstraße 1", which means „Federal Street 1"

* * *

After the Teutonic Order conquered Prussia, the Old Prussians revolted against them several times.

In the following, most of the Old Prussians were killed, and Prussia since then Prussia was inhabited by Germans who where sent there by the Kaiser.

If you did, thanks for reading :)

if not...

**_SHAME ON YOU!_**


	4. BrandenburgPrussia

ALERT!

OC WARNING!

As there is no character given for „Brandenburg" in Hetalia, I had to come up with one myself.

In the world of APH, Gilbert avoided getting married, but as Brandenburg-Prussia was founded because of Royal Marriage I will write it like that.

It won´t be a real „pairing", though.

In this FF Brandenburg is a girl at the age of Gilbert, which I named Katharina von Brandenburg (after Katharina von Brandenburg-Küstrin).

I´m not very creative at creating characters ( which is why I´m writing FanFictions :D), so you can come up with her appereance for yourself :)

Except for this chapter, I won´t let her make many appereances, I promise :)

By the way, as the fall vacation has started now, I might find the time to update another time, or even twice :)

**From Acre to Berlin**

**Chapter 4: Brandenburg-Prussia**

Wow, you´ve returned already?

Who said I would tell ya how my story will go on?

…

Fine, I´ll tell you. The awesome me is too generous lately.

When I woke up, I felt fine but... weaker than before. Then again, I it wasn´t a feeling of weakness. It´s hard to discribe. The feeling was like... like you´re too small to reach the candy box and someone must help you. Helpless.

But that wasn´t it either. I just couldn´t put my finger on it.

This was when I realised that I had no clue where I was. I remember walking through a forest and passing out. So someone must´ve carried me here.

That´s insulting! **ME** getting **CARRIED**.

Someone would soon be feeling my awesome Teutonic... **Prussian** fist. I missed being the Teutonic Order, but then again I was happy to be Prussia now.

Damn, what´s wrong with me today?

It still was dark outside and only the moon made it possible for me to see where I was.

The room I was in was pretty big and luxurious, probably some nobles room.

I wasn´t able to see it´s colours, but it would probably be really colourful. On my left I could see the window which was letting the moonlight in, a huge drawer and an armchair, the rest remained hidden in the dark.

On my right I could see another armchair with a small table next to it, probably someones reading corner.

My eyes reached the bed I was lying in again, _and there was someone lying next to me...!_

„**WHAT THE FUCK?**

I sat there for quite a while, trying to remember if I did something that I don´t remember. Nah. The awesome me would never forget something.

That person next to me started moving now.

„Gnaaah... It´s still dark outside, dammit! Be a good boy and shut up, okay!"

„What are we two are doing together in ONE bed?"

„Couples shouldn´t be sleeping in different beds, right?

„Couples...?"

„Gnah, that´s right. You probably can´t remember, but we got married today. I will explain ya what happend."

_Katharina´s POV_

_I didn´t like the idea of getting married to some stranger._

_I was on my way to Königsberg. Next to me my „Kurprinz", Johann Sigismund. He was going to marry Anna of Prussia, and as her father, Albrecht of Prussia, became mentally ill, he would succeed on the Prussian throne. _

_There are two kinds of inheriting a country. The first one is just to conquer it, the second one being the possibility of a personal union._

_And the latter would happen now. In that case both county personifications would survive and create a nwe state with one personification playing the leading role. That would be me int his case._

_My superiors wanted to expand their land, and Prussia seemed to be a nice target. It was just defeated by Poland, and was really weak now._

_We continued to walk through this damn forest. I lo-... liked nature, but I hated to travel. So I´m really pissed right now._

_When we reached a sign that said „Königsberg", a soldier came to Johann and told him: „My lord! We´ve found a collapsed boy around behind that tree! It seems like he was on the way to Königsberg."_

„_Katharina, please take care of him." _

„_Very well, my Lord" I replied. Now we had to take care of some stupid stranger! I hate strangers, dammit!_

„_Alright, where´s that boy? This tree, righ-?" _

_When I saw him, it gave me an odd feeling. I don´t know why, he looked just like an ordinary boy. But... _

_Could it be?_

„_My lord..."_

„_Yes?"_

„_I think this is the Prussian Personification!"_

_End of Katharinas POV_

„That´s the story, now get back to sleep, or at least shut ya trap!"

„Wait a sec, you´re saying that we -you and me- are now _one_ country?"

„I thought I just explained that, idiot!"

„NOT AWESOME!"

I shouted, jumping out of that bed and kicking that girl out.

„You´re not going to rule in my land, bitch!"

I instantly felt a piercing pain in my stomach, which brought me to my knees.

„A little selfish, aren´t we?" She said.

She stood up and walked over to me. (Thank God she was wearing a nightgown)

„Little fool. I´m **superior** to you now! I will be Brandenburg-Prussia´s main personification!

Now, If you promise to follow my orders now, I won´t kick your butt now. Deal?

_~Of course not, bitch! I would never accept some other nation as my superior! I´m going to kill you! Prussia shall rise! I will... I will...!~_

„...Yes..."

_Damn! Why did I do this? That was so not awesome! I hate her! Die!_

I couldn´t be helped. No matter how much time I spend cursing, I had to accept the fact that I had a superior now.

And it was a girl!

Not awesome!

Right now, she was stronger than me. But soon I would be the leading personification.

Mwahahahahaha!

**Thirty Years War (1618 – 1648)**

There isn´t much for me to say about this war. Because of Martin Luther´s reformation, (or as a consequence of it) the Thirty Years War started.

It was mostly fought in Germany, and as I was cut of from it, I hadn´t much to do with it.

But Katharina had.

Brandeburg was surrounded by major european powers. She was siding with those she would have less problems with, but in the end, she was doomed.

When the Swedish forces came and occupied Brandenburg, the Holy Roman Empire stepped in and kicked them out.

Then the Sweds send reinforcements and destroyed the Imperials. This happend a few times, until our lord escaped from Brandenburg to Königsberg.

When I saw her again, she looked like death itself.

Pale, thin, dirty, humiliated and seriously wounded.

I don´t know, but maybe I felt sorry for her. I have a hearts after all, you know?

( But don´t tell Austria I said this, because then Hungary will now and she will try to hook me up with some gay boy again)

To keep her and me safe, Friedrich III wanted to reform Brandenburg-Prussia into a Kingdom.

He finished his project in 1701.

**18th Janurary, 1701, Königsberg**

I can´t remember why, but Friedrich III wanted me to play the leading role now. This pissed of Brandenburg, because the strongest part of Brandenburg-Prussia belonged to her.

He didn´t cared, and on the 18th Janurary in 1701, Friedrich III was appointed Friedrich I _in_ Prussia.

Yes, _**in **_Prussia. That idiot Poland still had West Prussia, so Friedrich I couldn´t call himself King _**of**_ Prussia.

It felt odd to be Brandenburgs superior. She seemed to avoid me now, but she should be happy – she still exists today.

She kinda disappeared. It was like Brandenburg had always belonged to me. Maybe there was a unknown, third way of inheriting a country...?"

* * *

Mwahaha!

Mark 1701 as the start of „The Rise of Prussia!

Kesesesesesese!

Who know´s what happens next, GDF.

Who dosen´t know that, GTFO!

Kesesese!

I don´t have much to say.

I´m sorry that updating took so long. But now that there are fall vacations, there might be another new chapter in a week or so. :)


	5. Prussian Power

**Prussian Power**

Already back for the next part of this awesome story?

Okay, I guess all of you should know about Old Fritz by now. Most awesome King ever. He helped me to become the fifth major power in Europe. But nobody would´ve even thought about it, especially when they knew Friedrich since he was born. He was such a wimp back then. Must be my awesome influence.

This will be dedicated to Old Fritz, so you better listen!

There were many rulers in 18th century Germany. But I guess only two of them are important for my story.

Friedrich II von Preußen, King _in_ Prussia since 1740.

and

Maria Theresia, Queen of Hungary and Bohemia, Archduchess of Austria since 1740.

But I guess I should start this story from the very beginning, from my view, of course.

**24. Januar 1712**

„Please, come in." A voice told me. I did as it told me.

„You wanted to see me?" I said.

It was very cold outside. Although it was snowing and fucking cold, I hurried to the „Berliner Stadtschloss" when Friedrich Wilhelm I sent a messenger.

I didn´t know why he called for me, but as soon as I opened the door, I could guess.

I thought my ears would fall of. A new baby to take care of.

„Look Prussia! This is the heir to the Prussian throne! Prince Friedrich!" Friedrich Wilhelm said. I looked at him doubtfully .This already was the 4th child. Friedrich Ludwig and Friedrich Wilhelm ( his son, of course) died at a very young age. And Wilhelmine couldn´t seize the throne of Prussia. She would be married to some noble family.

When Friedrich felt silent, the King seemed to know what I was thinking.

„Don´t worry, Prussia! I know that Friedrich will take my place as the King in Prussia. I´m sure of it."

Of course I didn´t felt better. Not in the slightest. But of course I would agree with him.

„Of course..." I said, with a hardly ignorable undertone, but it seemed like Friedrich Wihelm didn´t notice it.

„You are free to go, Prussia." He said. Okay, he wanted to be alone with his son.

I exited the room, closed the door behind me.

„Damn. Just for that he called for me and I ran through the whole city."

Well Berlin wasn´t really big back than, but hey, it was cold!

It started very early.

When Friedrich´s educator, Charles Egide Duhan, thought him about Latin, French and literature. Friedrich Wilhelm had ordered that he should be educated according to his ideals. Friedrich Wilhelm was known for his love for everything that had to do with the military. He was known as the „Soldier King". He made me very strong. When he died 1740, only France, the Netherlands and Russia had bigger armies than mine.

He wanted Friedrich to care about Prussia´s military, but he didn´t. Friedrichs world was about Ancient Greece, art and pointless stuff like that.

That made his father very angry.

When Friedrich started to take flute lessons, everything went even worse.

On the night from the 4th August to the 5th August 1730 Friedrich tried to escape to France. Honestly, which King tries to escape from his country? I hated him for that.

His best friend, Hans Hermann von Katte, was sentenced to death, and Friedrich hat to watch his execution.

Friedrich Wilhelm had though about killing his son, too. But both Emperor Karl VI and Prince Eugen asked him to spare his life.

Later he was sent to Ruppin, to serve in the Army there.

I didn´t see him very much from then on.

**1740-1786**

Great.

Now Friedrich was my King, I thought.

But he changed over those years.

The first thing he did was do abandon torture.

I wasn´t caring about that at all, but what would follow was very interesting for me.

December, 16th , 1740.

It was cold. Cold like on the day Friedrich was born.

Now we stood here.

Friedrich II, me and 27.000 of my soldiers.

Everything was silent.

There was just Friedrich´s voice, which said:

„Let´s go, Prussia."

This started the first Silesian War.

Maybe Friedrich II wasn´t so bad after all.

But maybe I should explain WHY we are doing this.

When Emperor Karl VI of Habsburg died on the 20th October 1740, he had no male heir.

In order to secure his family´s succession, he issued the Pragmatic Sanction of 1713. But Maria Theresia was born in 1717.

Many of the European rulers acknowledged the Pragmatic Sanction, but Old Fritz didn´t

He demanded Silesia. Then he would acknowledge Maria Theresia as the Austrian Archduchess and her husband, Franz Stephan I would be the Holy Roman Emperor. They did´t accpet our offer. Now we would get Silesia by Force.

It just took 2 years to beat Austria up. He was so damn weak. But guess who I met on the battlefield? Hungary.

She definitely looked like a woman now. When Maria Theresia was crowned Queen of Hungary, the Hungarians provided her 20.000 soldiers. Not that that would help her. In the battles you could see the superiority of my army.

Drill, discipline and unconditional obedience made me and my army very efficient.

And Friedrich II was a commander on the field. He was fighting side by side with me and our soldiers. It increased our men´s morale. That was something Maria Theresia couldn´t do.

The war was terminated with the Peace treaty of Berlin, 28th July 1742. Silesia now was part of Prussia.

In 1744 the Second Silesian War took place. There weren´t any border changes, though.( By the way, the Battle of Hohenfriedberg took place during this war)

After the war Old Fritz ensured the growing of Berlin. When he became king, 100.000 people lived there.

Many people moved there and the city grew. Old Fritz didn´t like it though. Too loud he said. He moved to Potsdam and built his own castle, Sans Souci. He designed it himself. I guess it´s name is French. Maybe Francis knows what that name means?

When we were driving through my land in a royal carriage, Old Fritz stopped when we crossed a group of kids.

„Your Majesty, what can we do for you?" One of them asked.

„Why are you not in school, little boy?"

„There is no school in our village, sir."

„Then go to the next village! You don´t want to be a farmer forever, do you?"

„Of course not, sir. I´ll be joining the army."

„Especially then you have to study! The king´s soldiers must be able to write, read and calculate!"

„Yes, your Majesty."

We came to this village to check the recruits. They had to be at least 169cm tall and they had to have good teeth.

If their teeth were bad, they couldn´t bite open the small bags with the gunpowder inside.

That´s why it´s so important to brush your teeth every day kids! Remember that!

1756 the Seven Years War started.

Old Fritz knew we had to attack before that piano jerk could attack. So we attacked Saxony. They capitulated after the Siege of Pirna.

Already defeated one enemy. I´m awesome, I know. I had Arthur on my side, but they had Ivan and Francis. I wonder how well they will do. Oh. I forgot Austria. I wonder how they will do _although_ Austria´s on their side.

I won at Lobositz and Prague, Austria won at Kolin, (he was outnumbering me by 20.000 .) Russia defeated me at Groß-Jägersdorf (he was outnumbering me by 30.000 . damn Russians, there are just too many of them. War against Ivan is no fun.)

Then Austria got lucky at Moys again. (outnumbered again, 13.000 against 26.000 .) Now it was my turn.

At Roßbach I pwnd France and the Holy Roman Empire! (They were outnumbering me again, 22.000 vs. 41.000, but awesome as I am...)

Whooho, I rule!

Guess what? Got outnumbered at Breslau again. Lost... - Hate Austria.

Fine, lost some minor battles. But those were nothing compared to that what I would unleash on Austria!

Kesesesese!

5th December 1757. Remember that day.

Me: 29.000 + Old Fritz = Invincible.

Austria: 66.000 – Roderich = Piece a cake.

I can remember that day like it was yesterday. Losing 6.400 men while finishing off 22.000 of his men.

After that we all sung „Nun danket alle Gott!". It´s a known as the „Choral von Leuthen".

The worst day in that war was the 12th August 1759. Battle at Kunersdorf. Ivan and Rody. 71.000 Soldiers.

What was that bad wasn´t that I lost, ( no matter how bad Ivan beats me up, when I get up the next morning I´ll be feeling well, but he is stuck up with that nose forever! Haha!)

but that Old Fritz almost died. That would have killed me. I just started to like him. He´s probably the best King I ever had. He´s probably the only person that might reach my awesomeness-level. Okay, maybe Bismarck could, too, but except for them, no one will ever be!

A bullet hit him on his chest. But of course that hadn´t killed him. His Golden tobacco box saved his life, the bullet got stuck in it´s cap.

No, I´m not exaggerating, that really happened!

Shock of my lifetime.

After Kunersdorf Rody won at Landeshut. But in return I won at Liegnitz, Torgau, Burkersdorf, Reichenbach and Freiberg.

You can see how stupid Ivan and Rody are. They could´ve defeated me after Kunersdorf if they attacked Berlin. But they didn´t. Idiots.

On 25th December 1761 Empress Elisabeth of Russia did. And that was good. She hated Old Fritz. Her nephew, Peter III admired him. So Ivan made peace with me.

So I won this war. Silesia was mine and Prussia now was the 5th major power in Europe.

Arthur kicked Francis out of America, Canada and India. (But Francis would get his revenge, he helped Alfred to fight against Arthur, but pssssht! Don´t tell Arthur, he finally started to get along with Francis a bit.)

In 1756, during the war, he ordered his men to teach the farmers how to grow potatoes. Today everyone in Germany eats potatoes, thanks to him!

In 1772 we took great parts of Poland, together with Ivan and Roderich.

Old Fritz gave me completeness. When the First Partition of Poland took place, we gained West Prussia.

That made Old Fritz the first King „of" Prussia.

In 1778 and 1779 Austria wanted to annex Bavaria. If Old Fritz hadn´t stepped in back then, Bavaria would be a part of Austria now.

Awesome me, kindly as always.

When Alfred was born Old Fritz was one of the first to acknowledge him as a state. He did so in 1785 with a „Peace, friendship and trading contract". Or something like that. I can´t remember. I though Alfred would vanish from the world map before one can say „Auf Ansbach, Dragoner!".

In 1786 he died.

I miss him. If he would´ve been immortal, I would still exist today.

He was a pain when he was young, but the best King I ever had when he was an adult.

By the way, that the end of this chapter.

So you can go now, Ludwig will come home soon, and he hates it if I bring strangers with me.

Yay me, another chapter done during vacation! It´s a little bit longer this time, but I doubt that I´m getting any better at writing O.o

And yes, that part with the tobacco box really happened. 

And I don´t think if you know it, but the "Hohenfriedberger" (German marching tune) is named after the Battle at Hohenfriedberg.

I hope you had fun reading, and if not I am sorry for wasting your time.

Oh and by the way, the last word of this sentence is the 2000th word!


End file.
